365 Day, Wing, And Moonlight
by sunshinevirus
Summary: Cahaya bulan tengah berterus terang pada satu malam 365 hari. Kai mencintainya. Kai juga di bodohinya. Namun alasan sebagai landasan moonlight adalah candunya.


Title : someday for moonlight |Genre : |Cast : kim jong in a.k.a. kai – OC |Rate : PG

_**Cahaya bulan tengah berterus terang pada satu malam 365 hari. Kai mencintainya. Kai juga di bodohinya. Namun alasan sebagai landasan moonlight adalah candunya.**_

Malam tepat saat 365 hari di sini. Cahaya bulan terang dengan sinarnya. Kawanan bintang berkelap kelip menyaksikanya. Kedua insan berbeda gender yang saling mencintai membuat angin menyapu dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Semuanya hening.

Seorang pria berkulit tan dan maskulin tengah diam tak berkutik di taman sisi sebelah rumahnya. Tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya dan juga makhluk cantik di hadapannya.

Rasa cinta menggebu gebu di lubuk hati yang paling dalam adalah ketika pandangan kedua retinanya menatap seorang gadis yang tengah duduk diam menunduk di bawah sinar bulan yang meneranginya. Kai namanya. Laki-laki berpostur tegap itu menatap tubuh mungil gadis bersurai hitam lebat . Kedua matanya menerawang dengan artian membaca

"_Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?". _

Hembusan angin malam itu membuat tiap helai rambut panjang sosok yang diamatinya melayang menari-nari. Akibat sapuan angin itu, kini wajahnya terlihat terang melebihi terangnya bulan saat ini. Sosok gadis mungil itu mengenakan dress putih selutut. Kai menatap intens tiap mimik wajah yang tertera di sana. Dia masih diam dalam jarak tidak terlalu jauh dengan gadis bersurai lebat itu.

Kepala gadis yang di perhatikannya mengadah ke atas. Menerawang jauh bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip indah. Kedua mata hazzle milik Kai seakan enggan berkedip untuk gadis itu.

Kai baru saja melangkah satu langkah kemudian berhenti tatkala pandangan terhadap gadis itu mengabur. Matanya memerah seketika. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hingga membuatnya meringis dan menyentuh bagian kiri dadanya.

Masih tepat di samping gadis mungil itu, Kai diam menahannya. Kini lututnya menjadi tumpuan di atas rerumputan hijau yang ia pijak. Kai masih menahannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat pandangan gadis itu terkejut menatapnya. Kai takut jika gadis itu melihatnya terluka seperti ini, maka gadis itu tidak akan menemuinya.

"_Kumohon jangan.."_

hati Kai berteriak tatkala saat itu juga Kai melihat kilauan cahaya di tubuh gadis mungil itu. Kai masih enggan bersuara. Kedua pelupuk matanya sudah berair sedari tadi. Walaupun begitu tatapan Kai terhadap sosok itu tidak hilang.

Punggung sempit gadis cantik itu seolah-olah mengeluarkan sesuatu berbulu lebat berwarna putih. Sangat putih, lembut dan berkilau. Hingga membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa kehangatan terpancar disana.

"_Suara tangisanmu adalah detak jantungku."_

"_Cahayamu bagaikan obat dan luka untukku."_

"_Sebanyak engkau meninggalkanku begitu saja, dengan mudah ku lepas amarahku begitu saja."_

"_Demi bulan yang memintamu kembali, ku mohon jangan.."_

"_Kau datang hanya sekali dalam 365 hari."_

"_Tak bisakah kau ijinkan aku bersamamu ?"_

"_Aku selalu menunggu kehadiran sosok dirimu yang menenangkan jiwaku."_

"_harapanku dirimu cahaya bulan."_

Kim Jong In.

Gadis itu mengibaskan sayap indahnya beberapa kali, kemudian terbang tinggi meninggalkan Kai seorang diri. Kai mendongak keatas mengikuti arah gadis itu hingga tak terlihat. Kini hatinya pilu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Bodohnya dirinya tidak melarang gadis itu pergi. Kai meruntuki kebodohannya. Kai membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat menahan gadis itu agar tetap tinggal bersamanya. Ya.. kau memang bodoh Kai..

-Hanya dengan sekali dalam tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari Kai dapat bercengkrama dengannya.

-Hanya dengan sekali dalam tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari Kai dapat melihatnya tersenyum.

Dan ..

-Hanya dengan sekali dalam tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari Kai dapat merasakan cinta pada gadis itu.

Kai tidak dapat menahan kepergian gadis pujaan hatinya. Baginya itu sangat berat di ucapkan. Gadis itu selalu melihatkan tatapan sendu ah tidak, tatapan seperti tersiksa saat Kai menggelengkan kepalanya agar gadis itu tidak pergi. Kai hanya diam dan memeluknya sebelum gadis itu pergi.

"_Aku pasti datang saat waktunya tiba."_

"_Aku pasti ada ketika kau memandang bulan."_

"_Hatiku tersiksa menyaksikan dirimu jauh berbeda denganku."_

"_Sakit.. .. sakit.. sangat sakit saat melihatmu dari jauh."_

"_Tapi tenanglah.. aku pasti datang saat waktunya tiba."_

"_Karena aku adalah cahaya bulanmu."_

_Moonlight's monolog_

Selalu kata itu yang seolah wajib di keluarkan gadis itu tiap saat dirinya segera meninggalkan Kai. Kai mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu tulus berucap, bagaimana gadis itu lembut dalam mengatakannya, dan bagaimana gadis itu menatap lekat kedua mata Kai.

Kai menangis. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu gadis itu meninggalkannya, Kai berteriak sambil menangis. Hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat ribuan pisau. Ingin rasanya memeluk gadis yang meninggalkannya kini. namun, apapun yang terjadi ini semua takdir.

Kai kembali melangkah. Dengan tangisannya dan rasa sakit di jantungnya Kai tetap berjalan untuk meraih sesuatu yang mungkin tertinggal dari bagian gadis itu.

Kai segera memungutnya. Bulu halus nan putih itu tertinggal satu saat gadis itu mengibaskan sayap indahnya. Kemudian Kai ingat pada pembicaraan gadis itu.

"_Bulu ini akan jatuh sekali saat sayapku terlentang dan segera terbang. Dengan begitu, saat bulu di sayapku ini berkurang banyak, aku tidak dapat terbang ke bulan."_

Kemudian Kai tersenyum. Cairan liquid di tulang pipinya segera dihapusnya. Kai menggosok lembut bulu itu. Matanya mengadah ke langit hitam dengan pencahayaan bulan dan kerlipan ribuan bintang disana. Ini sudah ke-16 kali gadis itu mengunjunginya satu kali dalam tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari. Dan telah terkumpul 16 bulu dari sayap gadis pujaannya.

Dalam hati Kai berucap

"_Aku akan menunggu pada saat waktunya tiba. Saat dirimu telah tidak dapat terbang. Entah berapa banyak bulu yang terkumpul aku akan tetap menunggu sosok dirimu di sampingku kelak. Kumohon.."_

Sesaat kemudian hujan mulai turun. Kai tersenyum kembali.

"_Hujan adalah jawaban dari sebuah ungkapan hatiku. Rasakan tiap tetes air dan suara hujan di tubuhmu. Aku memelukmu melalui hujan. Karena aku cahaya bulan yang terang di dalam hatimu " _

Kai mendengar bisikan jelas di kedua daun telinganya. Bisikan lembut khas dari 'cahaya bulannya'.

Fin~


End file.
